Kamen Rider Andorel
by Neoangelius
Summary: Alice led a normal life until the day she was kidnapped by a troll working under orders of a dark elfe only to be saved by an elf who can summon an ancient armor of unprecedented powers. WARNING: This work of fiction may contain coarse language as well as scenes of violence, nudity and explicite sexuality. You're welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_**Mesopotamia, 3000 years ago**_

Usually, there is nothing but silence in the desert. If one was to travel in it and remain quiet enough, he would hear flies moving around. Usually, but not today, there was a storm marching forward. Mobilising in the valley were two armies, one was a nightmare made real. A gathering of thousands of orcs, trolls, goblins and other creatures from the dark stood opposite to an alliance of elves, gnomes, dwarves and few humans. The goblinoid army was a rag-tag group of brutes growling and screaming in an attempt to scare their opponents. However the elves kept a calm expression, the dwarves screamed as well, trying to be louder than their counterparts, the gnomes focused on their work, assembling catapults and other war machines while the humans bashed their spears on their shields. Anyone walking up to the scene would have thought that the Earth was splitting apart from the sound.

Both armies stood face to face barely a few hundred meters from one another. The air was soon filled by the sound of a horn being blown so loud that it buried the noises of both sides. Then it began, the monsters charged forward with furry and rage in their eyes. The humanoids ran to meet their foes with courage. It took only a few seconds before they had reached each other in the middle of the valley. The sound of thunder sounded for miles as the two armies clashed. Bodies were torn, guts were spilled, heads flew and everyone was covered in blood. The goblinoid army caused chaos and disorder by their sheer ferocity but the alliance of humanoids held fast.

Away from the battle, on a cliff overlooking the valley, sitting in a chair was the ugliest of all orcs and perhaps of all goblinoids. His name was Ghrall and if he was to stand up, he would be 7 feet tall. Built on a massif frame, his shoulders are almost as large as two men standing side by side, all in muscle covered by a dark green skin. His body showed many battle scars, a mark of honor and power to his people. His red eyes reflected more intelligence and cunning than anyone ever expected from someone of his race. He bore his hair tied in a dreadlocked pony tail and his lower jaw was accentuated by a pair of tusks uncommonly large even for his own kind.

Although it would be hard for any uninitiated eye to noticed, any experience war commander could see that the tide of battle was slowly shifting in favor of the humanoid alliance. Ghrall certainly could and the prospect made him curse under his beard. So focus was he on the greater battle that he barely heard the sound of his personal guards having their throat slipped.

"Impressive, not many warriors could make it this far." said the orc leader.

"You have lost Ghrall. It's only a matter of time before you army in exterminated." replied the warrior.

Ghrall stood up and turn to see his interlocker. Before the beast stood an elf in armor. His outfit was composed of a greek looking battle skirt, thick leather armor with silver accents, a red cloak and a silver battle helmet with an overly large bright red feather on top. The elven hero looked indeed quite over dress compared to the orc who was wearing nothing but a fur loincloth. Both fighters stared at each other for a moment before the brutish Ghrall grabbed his oversize double bladed battle axe and charged at his opponent. The elf however, by far faster and nimbler, was easily able to dodge under the weapon and slashed the evil general in the side which made the orc cry in pain and anger. The dark creature then rained a series of ferocious attacks hoping to overcome his opponent with his superior strength but to no results. The duel continued for a few more minutes with the brute becoming more and more enraged and the elven soldier always dodging the attacks and countering with little cuts that served no other purpose but to anger and unbalance the opponent.

After a few minutes, the moment the elven warrior waited for had finally arrived, the orc leader, so blinded by his rage and frustration had made a fatal mistake and gave his opponent the needed opening for a killing blow. It took a while for Ghrall to notice an elven blade going through his chest. Despite his best efforts, the brute simply couldn't stay on his feet and fell to his knees.

"Well done warrior, I never would have imagined an elf could defeat me in single combat." Ghrall said.

"It didn't have to end like this Ghrall." The elf replied.

"Such naivety can only be found in one who is very young. What is your name?" The dark leader asked.

"Andorel." A voice coming from behind the two warriors yelled.

The elf, whose name really was Andorel, turned around to see a young woman running and waving her hand towards him. The girl, clearly an elf as well given her pointy ears, had blond hair that went down to her waist. She wore thigh white pants with soft leather boots that reached her knees and a blouse that matched her pants in color with large fluffy sleeves and a neck opening that was so big it didn't cover her shoulders.

"Idril? What are you doing here?" Andorel asked before she jumped in his arm to hug him.

"I was so worried." Idril answered as she held the warrior even tighter.

Off to the side, Ghrall, the orc leader, was breathing his last few breaths.

"Andorel, Idril, I'll remember those names as I curse your memory for eternity." Ghrall said as a dark crest appeared on his right hand.

The crest was a dark circle with demonic writings around it and an eye representing the orc's evil god in the center. A larger version of the crest appeared on the ground around Ghrall as he began screaming in pain. The agonizing sound catching their attention, the two elves broke from their embrace and turned around in time to see Ghrall being consumed by black flames. Soon, as his flesh was consumed, his body was replaced dark scales and he grew in size. Where there once was an orc now there was five meters tall black dragon. Its lower jaw had the same tusks as the orc leader but its face was elongated and was adorned by two black horns resembling those of a ram. The body of the evil reptilian was lean and covered in thick scales as well with two leathery wings on its back. The beast let out a thunderous roar before taking flight.

Andorel and Idril watched helplessly as the dragon flew over the battlefield below and incinerated the humanoid army with flames as black as the night.

"He really did it. He sacrificed his soul for power." Idril said as she watched the dragon.

"He must be stopped." Andorel said as his sight was locked on an object he was holding.

The female elf followed her companion eyes and saw what he was looking at, a green medallion with a lion's head carved on it.

"You can't, even if you use the medallion, you'll never be able to defeat that." Idril said in a pleading voice.

"I have no choice." Andorel replied in a solemn tone.

With his left hand, he pulled out a silver belt buckle and placed it on his lower belly. Two belt straps emerged from the buckle and went around his waist to meet at his back forming a complete belt. The buckle itself had a clear crystal orb in its center with glyphs forming a circle around it and on the right hand side there was a handle. Andorel pulled on it revealing a tray large enough to fit the medallion which Andorel placed in.

The dragon formerly known as Ghrall was about to do another pass on his enemies when his attention was caught by a green glow coming for the cliff where he went through his transformation. As it flew closer, it could see clearer and clearer the source of the light. At the edge of the cliff stood a warrior glad in armor unlike any the beast nor the orc had ever seen. Two black boots with bronze circles covered in glyphs at the ankles and the top near the warrior's knees, with another circle on each thigh. The belt was the same as before Andorel had transformed, for the warrior was indeed Andorel, except that the crystal orb on the buckle was now green. His body was covered in a black body suit with a green chest plate that had bronze highlights. Around his wrists, he also wore bronze circlets covered in glyphs but there was also on each a green gem. The elf's head was covered by a bronze helmet shaped like a lion's head with two large green lenses for the eyes. On his back, he had a long sword and a shorter one; the two were paralleled and accessible over his right shoulder.

The dragon charged Andorel but the armored glad elf didn't moved. From her point of view, a few meters away, Idril saw the glyphs on his ankles and wrist circles lighted in a green glow. Ghrall was now less fifty meters away when Andorel finally decided to move. With a loud battle cry, the elf jumped in the air fist first and flew straight for the beast's mouth. Andorel was swallowed whole by the monster before it blew up itself. Idril screamed and cry as she watched the explosion. The giant ball of fire fell down in the valley leaving only charred remains behind.

Sometime later, after the globinoid army had dispersed and the humanoid alliance had pickup its wounded, Idril made her way to the remain of the black dragon. There was no sign of Andorel, no trace left behind. As the young elf dug around, she found the belt buckle with the medallion still in it. The young woman held it thigh to her heart as she fell to her knees and broke into tears.

The war was over. The orcs, trolls and goblins never stood united again and fled the world of light to hide in the shadows of the underworld. Elves, gnome and dwarves returned home as humanity began its expansion. And the war became a memory; the memory became myth, legend and fairy tales before being forgotten as well as those who lost life in it. And over the centuries, elf, gnome and dwarf alike left the light to hide in the shadows as well.

_**Montreal, present day**_

In the lights of the early morning, the metropolis had a mystic fell with its skyscraper slowly emerging from the fog caused by the river that flows around it and the sudden change in temperature. That is the sight that welcomed Alice as the bus she had been riding for the past 20 hours was making its way to the island city. More than fifteen years ago she had left it behind to live with her mother in Florida but now that she had passed away, the young girl was forced to come back and live with her father whom she had not seen or heard of during all those years.

As the bus pulled in the central station, the passengers prepared to disembark. Alice, happy to be able to stretch her legs, got up and pulled her backpack from the racks above her head. The girl was 5 feet 6 inches tall and wore thorn jeans with sneakers, a white tank top and a grey hoodie over it. She had raven hair that ended just above her jaw line and baby blue eyes. On each ear she had three ear rings and she bore a golden pendant around her neck.

Alice was taken by surprise as she exited the bus to fell the chilled of this October morning. Having spent most of her life in an environment where it's warm all year long had made her forget that here, fall had arrived and in less than two months, the ground would be covered in snow. The young woman tightened her hoodie around herself and went to the side of the bus to find her suitcase and made her way inside the station. Fifteen years ago, when she was only three, her parents got a divorce and she left with her mother never to see or hear of her father again. The only clue she had to finding him was a picture she held tightly in her hand of him holding her in his arm as a baby.

Central station or _Gare Centrale_ was a transportation hub linking Montreal's subway system to the many bus lines travelling through the city or to either the North or South shore and all the train lines. Needless to say, the place was huge; a small shopping mall was actually inside it. Alice walked around looking for the man in picture. As she searched, she noticed in a corner of the place, a young man in his late teens to early twenties who seemed to be watching her. It was impossible to make his features because of the black hood he had pulled over his head and the black clothes and leather jacket he was wearing wasn't inspiring confidence in Alice. Turned for a second trying to see where she was going and when her sign returned to where the stranger used to be, he was nowhere in sight. The young woman sighted in relief and made a B line for the exit.

Once outside, Alice was greeted by a large man, about six feet 5 inches tall. He had long blond hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing a dirty pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and khaki military style jacket. Though he was larger and bulkier than the 15 years old picture, Alice recognised him as her father.

"Dad?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Look at you, you've grown girl." The man answered. "The car is this way."

Alice followed her father who seemed to lead her away from the station. After a few minutes, a doubt came to the girl's mind, why would he have parked so far away. Her suspicions rang even louder in her head when they turned into an empty back alley.

"What is this? Where are we going?" Alice asked again with a little panic in her voice.

The only answer she received was her father grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her along and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't break away from his grip.

As she was forced along deeper into the alley, Alice noticed some changes in the man she thought was her father. His skin had gone from a normal complexion to a greyish blue color, his ears became long and pointy and his long blond hair fell to make place to a blackish fur. The man who was once 6 feet 5 inches tall was now a beast who stood over 8 feet tall. It had small claws instead of finger nails and its eyes were replaced by dark orbs.

"Walk along little girl or be drag along." The monster told a scarred Alice.

Too afraid to resist or struggle, the young woman was dragged along through a series of back alleys and small streets until the two reached what looked to be an abandoned warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, Alice and her captor were met by a group of creatures who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Skagard returns with the target." Skagard said.

"Well done, bring her." A woman, obviously the leader, said.

She was a little taller than Alice; her skin was dark, not like someone of African descent but truly onyx colored. She had a pretty face accentuated by her crimson eyes, pointy ears and snow white hair. She was dress entirely in black leather along with spike heeled boots and a trench coat. With the mysterious woman were a group of smaller creatures, standing at 5 feet tall with long nose and pointy ears as well as a sickly green colored skin. The little beings were dancing around Skagard and Alice as the colossus brought his prisoner to an altar place in the center of a dark crest painted on the floor.

"What do you want?" Alice asked with tears coming out of her eyes as the smaller monsters were tying her down.

"To prevent your awakening my dear." The woman answered.

"Who are you?" The younger girl said attempting to buy some time.

"Well, I am Vernia, a dark elf." The woman answered and then pointed to Skagard. "He is a troll, my hired muscle. And they are goblins, my assistants. Don't ask me their name; I never bothered to learn them."

The dark elf laugh a little bit before she and the goblins began chanting in a language unknown to Alice.

The chanting had been going for a few minutes already and Alice had given up all hope when the ceremony was interrupted by one of the goblins who cried in pain before falling numb on the ground. Behind the little beast stood a man, the same one who had been watching Alice back at the station. Not wasting anytime, the stranger drew a dagger from inside his jacket and threw it in one of Skagard's eyes blind the eight foot monster before anyone had a chance to react. The five remaining goblins let cries of battle in unison before charging the intruder who drew two more daggers and met the attack head on. In a matter of seconds, two more beasts fell to the newcomer who quickly engaged a third opponent and stabbed it in the throat before cutting open the belly of the fourth goblin and spilled his guts. Finally, the goblin went for the legs hoping to unbalance the mysterious warrior who simply stepped aside and planted both of his knives in the back of the ugly creature and pulled them down side by side of the spine creating a gusher of blood.

With the small fries out of the way, the would be hero could now focus on Vernia and Skagard. The troll however, was still trying to pull the blade out of his eye leaving only the dark elf.

"Just who do you think you are?" Vernia asked the impudent.

"My name is Ereinion." The stranger said as he pulled his hood down revealing short blond hair, dark blue eyes and pointy ears.

Ereinion was about to charge the sorceress who lifted her right hand in the air creating a fireball in her palm. As she brought her arm down, the ball turned into a three meters long whip which the ground with enough force to dig a hole in the concrete floor. Noticing the damage caused by the flaming weapon, the elf tried again to attack the sorceress but was force again to stop in his track and jump aside to avoid another hit by the whip.

Meanwhile, Skagard had finally pulled the dagger out of his skull…along with the eyeball it was stuck in. Once separated from the main body, the orb quickly dried up and turned to dust while a new eye grew and took its place.

"Puny elf, die." The troll said as he picked a large rock from the ground and threw it at Ereinion.

The throw was easy to dodge which was good thing since there was enough strength behind it to rip someone's head off. Alice for her part was struggling to break the bounds that held her to the altar, yet at the same time she couldn't help but admire Ereinion's courage. She wanted to help but what could she do. She never was much of a fighter and never really interested in stories about monsters and other creatures.

Suddenly, the warehouse interior was filled with a white blinding light forcing the three fighters to shield their eyes. A few seconds later, when the lights seemed to have dimed a little, Ereinion dared a look trying to find the source of the flash. On the altar where once was a bound Alice now stood a completely different figure; a young woman with blond hair that went down to her waist, sky blue eyes and pointy ears yet her face remained identical to Alice's, she even retained the six earrings. But all the rest had change; her clothes had been replaced by white skin tight pants with soft brown leather boots that reached to her knees. She wore two belt straps on each of her thighs as well as a black belt around her waist. Her top was now a white blouse with fluffy sleeves and didn't cover her shoulders.

"It can't be." Ereinion said when he saw her.

"Idril." Vernia said half angry and half afraid.

As Idril stood in all her glory, a small orb of green energy appeared before Ereinion.

He reached out to the orb but was interrupted by the elf's voice rezoning in the empty building.

"To accept it is to pledge yourself, body and soul, to me." Idril warned.

Ereinion seemed to hesitate for a second before grabbing the orb. In his hand, the green glow slowly faded away, revealing a green medallion with a lion head carved on it. There was a dim light coming from his waist and when it left, the young elf saw in its place a belt with a silver buckle that had a clear crystal orb in its center. Reaching to the right side of the device, he was able to pull out a tray where he placed the medallion.

"TRANSFORM." Ereinion said as he slammed the tray into the belt buckle.

"Courage Form." A deep voice coming from the buckle said as the orb emitted a green glow.

_A green crest representing the medallion appeared under his feet and slowly rose to his head. As it moves up, the magic circle replaced his clothes with armor and disappeared after passing his head. At first the armor was all black but the colors quickly appeared as the excess energy was released._

Vernia and Skagard took a few steps back as the armor glad warrior slowly walked towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Kamen Rider Andorel:**_

"To accept it is to pledge yourself, body and soul, to me." Idril warned.

Ereinion seemed to hesitate for a second before grabbing the orb. In his hand, the green glow slowly faded away, revealing a green medallion with a lion head carved on it. There was a dim light coming from his waist and when it left, the young elf saw in its place a belt with a silver buckle that had a clear crystal orb in its center. Reaching to the right side of the device, he was able to pull out a tray where he placed the medallion.

"TRANSFORM." Ereinion said as he slammed the tray into the belt buckle.

"Courage Form." A deep voice coming from the buckle said as the orb emitted a green glow.

_A green crest representing the medallion appeared under his feet and slowly rose to his head. As it moves up, the magic circle replaced his clothes with armor and disappeared after passing his head. At first the armor was all black but the colors quickly appeared as the excess energy was released._

Vernia and Skagard took a few steps back as the armor glad warrior slowly walked towards them.

Chapter 2:

_**Montreal, empty warehouse**_

"Andorel." Vernia said in disbelief.

A few seconds earlier stood before her and her troll servant an elf but now there was a fully armored warrior. Wearing a black body suit, he also had a green chest plate with bronze highlights, with circlets of bronze around his ankles, his legs, thighs and wrist. A bronze helmet shaped like a lion's head with green lenses for eyes and a pair of swords tied to his back in parallel and accessible over the right shoulder completed the armor.

"You cannot defeat Skagard." Skagard the troll said before aiming a punch at the warrior's head.

The hit however never connected and was in fact intercepted by Andorel who grabbed hold of the arm with both hands.

"Victory favors those who are not without courage." The armored elf said.

He then flipped the troll over and slammed him into the ground. The impact formed a small crater in the concrete floor. Vernia, having shaken off her initial shock, decided to take action as well and tried to lash at Andorel with her fire whip. Ereinion, sensing the attack coming, jumped to the left to avoid being hit in the back and Skagard took the full strength of the vicious strike. Trolls and fire however, don't mix well. The flames rapidly spread over the monster who was desperately trying to extinguish them by rolling on the ground. Soon the air was filled with smoke and the scream of an eight foot giant burning.

Vernia and Andorel exchanged stares for a few seconds before the armored warrior slowly brought his hands over his right shoulder and drew his swords. The first weapon was three feet long with a single edged blade; the guard was round with an emerald crystal in the center similar to the one on Andorel's belt buckle. The second sword was a little shorter than two feet with a similar blade to its longer counterpart; this one however did not have a crystal on the guard. The sight of the weapons did not impress Vernia however; the dark elf instead began swinging her whip at her opponent with renewed fury forcing him to stay on the defensive.

While the two elves were fighting, Skagard had finally supressed the flames that were eating him. His wounds however will never heal; for a troll, it is easy to regrow an eye or an arm but fire cause permanent damage, it is their mortal enemy. The troll got back to his feet and let out a guttural roar before charging Andorel. With the behemoth being as loud as a pack of rampaging elephants, the attack didn't come near to catching the armored elf by surprise. In a single leap, he jumped above the charging monster and performed a backflip before slicing both arms off of the beast as he landed. The troll screamed in pain as his members fell on the floor and started drying until they began dried objects resembling dead wood.

Andorel took a few steps back, he knew the wounds he had just inflicted on Skagard would only slow the behemoth for a while and he was right. The troll started twitching and stomping the ground as a new pair of arms grew to replace the ones he had just lost.

"You won't be able to kill my troll with those weapons of yours." Vernia said with a smirk as she witness the regeneration.

"I told you, victory favors those who are not without courage." Andorel replied.

He brought his long sword to his belt buckle.

"Courageous slash." A voice coming from the buckle said as the two crystal orbs came near one another.

The armored warrior raised both swords in the air and flexed his knees as a flow of energy left the belt buckle and travelled to first sword before going to the second one. Both blades began glowing in a soft green light which became brighter as they were being filled with power. Andorel let out a battle cry before he brought his weapons down in an X pattern leaving behind a trail of energy that hovered in the air for a second before going straight to the troll. Skagard let out an agonizing scream as his body erupted in green flames.

The cries died after a few seconds and the burning mass fell dead on the ground and kept burning until only ashes were left behind. Andorel straightened himself before turning to Vernia. The dark elf however didn't return the stare given to her by the warrior, instead she ran towards the nearest exit without asking her due. On the altar, a ring of light appeared at Idril's feet and made it way to her head. A second later, the light disappeared and Alice was now standing in her place. The girl looked around her for a second with a confused look on her face then her vision started to blur as she was about to collapse but was caught in time by Ereinion who had dismissed his armor.

"Are you a knight?" Alice asked before she passed out.

"Not exactly, princess." Ereinion answered as he picked her up and left the old building.

_**Dark City, outside Montreal**_

The underground metropolis never had a real name to speak of; the inhabitants simply have always referred to it as the Dark City. Built in a gigantic cavern, the city was based on the principal of circles with the slums on the exterior and the luxurious quarters in the interior. Vernia walked through the streets towards her destination with a fast pace in her steps. She was heading for the very center of the city towards the largest structure in sight.

The building was a large castle that went from the ground to the roof of the cavern nearly one hundred meters above. The fortress had an overall design similar to Arabian palaces with its central tower serving as both a view point to watch over the entire city and a column to support the roof. And like any self-respecting fortress, this one also had an entrance at each cardinal point. Vernia approached it from the south; at the entrance, two fully armored orcs armed with swords nearly as big as she was were guarding the gate. At her arrival, the two guards stepped aside letting her through the massive entrance.

Once inside, Vernia walked straight for the nearest staircase which would lead her to the upper floors. Behind her, she could hear the giant panel which served as a door close on itself locking her inside. The dark elf made her way to the central tower through a series of passage way and corridors until she arrived in front of a luxurious wooden door with golden carvings on it. On each side of the door stood an orc as heavily equip as those who stood guard outside the palace. The elven sorceress could hear small cries coming from inside the room but couldn't tell if they came from someone experiencing great pleasure or unbelievable pain. The guards opened the door letting her enter the room.

The room inside was even more luxurious than the rest of the castle; silk hangings, velvet couches and even a fountain. However Vernia was not interested in those, her attention turned instead to the king-size bed where the sounds originated. On it was a creature she hated more than anything. Born of dark elf who was raped by an orc, the filthy beast had the dark skin of his mother yet the facial features of his father only smoother. The half-breed's body was built on a frame smaller than that of an ordinary orc yet it was very muscular. The demi-orc was busy having sex with an elf, probably a slave girl Vernia figured. The male was fucking his concubine doggy style leaving an expression of mixed pain and pleasure on her delicate features and making her cry out with thrust into her ravaged vagina. The dark elf walked closer to the bed and kneeled on the floor waiting for the fornication to be over.

After a few minutes, the half-orc let out a loud growl signifying that he had reached his climax and was unloading in his concubine. As the slave girl collapsed on the bed, he walked to a table set near the bed where a cup of wine was waiting for him.

"I trust you have your mission was a success Vernia." He said.

"My lord Volen, there was a complication." Vernia answered with fear in her voice. "An elf interfered."

"And with all the muscle you brought with you, you couldn't even handle him? Was he that terrible?" The half-breed asked as he emptied his cup of wine.

"He…we were about to overrun him but then Idril manifested herself and gave him the legacy of Andorel." The sorceress explained.

"WHAT?" Volen yelled as he crushed his cup in his hand.

Enraged, the lord brought his face less than three inches apart from the sorceress's own.

"Forget the girl, kill Andorel. He is your only priority now." He ordered her.

Vierne got up and nearly ran towards the door, as she was about to exit though, she heard her master's voice coming from behind her.

"Vierna, if you fail me again, you will suffer beyond imagining." He warned her.

The dark elf did a little bow before exiting. Once the doors closed behind her, she heard screams that were definitely coming from someone in pain. The lord of the castle was passing his rage out on the poor slave girl locked inside with him.

_**Montreal, **_

Alice felt warmth, not coming from her body but from something she was hugging. She could also fell herself moving yet there was no ground under her feet. The young woman slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The empty building where she used to be was nowhere in sight. It was then that Alice realised she was being carried by the boy who came to her rescue who put her over his back.

"What happened, who are you?" She asked.

"You passed out. It wasn't safe to leave you alone in that warehouse so I decided to take you somewhere safe." Ereinion answered.

"So that monster and that weird lady who placed me on an altar, was it all real?" The girl asked.

"That monster was a troll and yes it was real." The elf answered.

"Back there, you saved me. You said your name Erion right?" Alice inquired.

"It's Ereinion, but that's only my elven name. You can call me Roy." Roy replied.

"What do you mean elven name?"

"I was born from the union of a human and an elf. I am what you would call a half-breed or half-elf. As such, I was given a name by my elven mother, Ereinion; and by my human father, Roy Saint-John." Roy explained.

"I see. You can put me down now, I'm pretty sure I can walk from here." Alice said.

Roy put her down and stretched is back, happy to be freed from the extra weight.

"Where were you taking me anyway?" The girl asked once she had stretch as well.

"To see this man." Roy answered as he she showed her the picture she was carrying of her father.

"You know my dad?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yes and you two obviously have a lot to talk about." Roy replied before he resumed walking.

The young woman took a few second to process what she had just been told. When her mind returned to reality, Roy was already a few steps ahead of her which forced her to run to catch up.

The two youths had been walking for half an hour now before arriving at a subway station. Roy led Alice inside to a door that was locked with a digit pad. The young man entered a combination of keys but instead of the door unlocking itself, a portion of wall a few feet away from the door opened up to reveal a hidden stair case.

"What is this place?" Alice asked as she followed Roy down the steps.

"One of the many hidden entrances to the Undercity." Roy answered.

"Undercity?" the young woman repeated.

"It's what they call it. Basically it's a city inhabited by elves, dwarves and gnomes built under a city inhabited by humans." Roy explained.

"And who knows about this?"

"Well, every elves, dwarves and gnomes in Montreal." The young man with a smirk. "And a few humans who have been entrusted with our secret."

The duo finally reached the bottom of the stair case approximately four stories below the surface and walked through another door. On the other side an unbelievable sight welcomed them. The Undercity was a complex network of tunnels and caves with buildings built into them and some even dug straight into the ground and walls. The streets were filled with pedestrians and kiosks similar those found in old movies featuring cities of the Middle East. But the true wonder was the lighting system of this underground city; no lights, no torches only light shafts that brought in the natural rays of sun from dawn until dusk.

The duo walked through the wondrous city for a few more minutes before arriving at their destination; a building of white marble standing three stories high in the central part of the Undercity. It reminded Alice of an official building and when she saw the panel at the entrance she knew she had guessed right, this was the city hall of Undercity. Roy led the young woman inside and to the second floor to a closed office. The young man stopped at the door and turned to his companion handing her the picture of her father.

"I cannot guaranty that what you hear will be easy to believe or accept. I only promise that what he tells you is the truth." Roy said before opening the door and stepping aside.

Alice took the picture walked inside, as she stepped through, she heard the door being closed behind her. She looked around and saw an individual with his back to her. From her point of view, Alice could tell he was an elf since she could see his pointy ears sticking out of his long blond hair. His clothes were made of silk and seemed very elegant to her.

"Welcome Alice, my name is Arahaelben but you may call me…." The elf started as he turned around.

"Father?" She interrupted as she saw him front the front.

The same man who was on the picture she had been carrying around her entire childhood was now standing before her but different. The image showed a human but before her stood an elf and yet there was no mistake on his face.

"No, no, you can't be, my father is human. I have the proof RIGHT HERE." Alice said as she held up the picture.

"That picture was altered to hide my identity and yours yet left enough glues to allow you to find me again someday. And now, that day has come." Her father explained.

"But I'm human, I grew up at a normal rate and my ears are round." The young woman argued.

"Although elves have a life expectancy of nearly a thousand years, we reach our maturity in the same amount of time as humans. As for your ears, it's a magical camouflage just like the picture to hide your true identity from our enemies. Here take a look." He said as he guided her to a mirror.

Alice looked at her reflection when suddenly; sparkling dust fell from her body. Her eyes became slightly narrower and the tip of her ears popped from her hair. She was no longer looking at the reflection of a human girl but of an elf. This revelation brought tears to her eyes as she became weak in the knees and fell to the ground.

"But…but why?" She asked.

"That is a long story." Her father said.

"I'd like to know." Alice insisted.

The older elf led his daughter to a chair before handing her an old book.

Alice ran through the pages and though she couldn't read the writings but the images drawn inside were quite explicit which allowed her to follow the story her father was about to tell her.

"More than three thousand years ago, humans, elves, dwarves and gnomes shared this generous world that we call Earth." Arahaelben said in a voice filled with wisdom. "The four races lived apart from one another but in a live and let live fashion. However, there were others who did not share this view of the world. Orcs, trolls, goblins and other creatures of darkness, primitive and ruthless; they lived for violence and rampage, but we were always able to keep them at bay for they were leaderless and divided. That gave us an edge over them for centuries, until the day an orc unlike any who had ever come before stepped forward and united the tribes. His name was Ghrall and he was determined to raise his people to the top of the world while the rest of us would be reduced to food and slaves. And so we did the only thing we could do when face against a common enemy, we united; an alliance of elves, dwarves, gnomes and humans standing side by side again the wave of darkness."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" Alice asked as she looked at the pictures in the book.

"Forming an alliance was not enough to stand against Ghrall's army, we needed something more, an edge." came the answer. "That was when a young priestess named Idril locked herself in a temple and prayed to the three goddesses of our people; Farore the goddess of courage, Nayru goddess of wisdom and Din goddess of power. For three days and three nights, Idril performed a ritual asking the deities for help and finally on the dawn of the fourth day, they answered her prayers. They asked the young priestess to choose a warrior who would receive the blessing of the goddesses."

"Is that him wearing the green armor?" The young woman asked as she showed her father a page in the book.

On the page there was an image showing a warrior glad in green armor with a lion's head instead of his own and wielding two swords.

"Yes, the warrior after being blessed with this armor of unmatched power was instructed to forsake his name and took on the title of Andorel. In the tongue of our ancestors, it means Champion." The father said he noticed the confused look on his daughter's face.

"And was the champion, Andorel, able to defeat the darkness?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Andorel single handily changed the tide of war in our favor, but at a great price. Ghrall had been pushed into a corner and so he decided to put it all on the line in a final battle fought in Mesopotamia." The older elf explained. "During the battle, Andorel confronted the orc king and managed to mortally wound him in a duel. However, Ghrall refused to let it end like this. In a desperate move, he summoned a magic darker than we've ever known and it consumed his body turning him into a creature of pure evil. If the beast was allowed to roam free, all life on Earth would have ended. Andorel had no choice; he sacrificed himself to slay Ghrall."

Alice looked at her father in shock as she heard the words coming from his mouth.

Alice got up on her feet and placed the book on her father's desk.

"This is a sad story father but it doesn't answer my first question. Where do I fit in all this?" She asked.

"After the war, Idril was consumed by grief." Her father explained. "You see, the warrior chosen to become Andorel was her lover and she was there when he died. The sorrow was so intense that it sucked the life from her body and she died from it shortly after. Her last wish was to be incinerated with Andorel's legacy, an artifact that would allow the armor to be bestowed upon a new warrior who would bear the title. After the ceremony, it was prophesised that if the darkness should rise again, Idril would be reborn so that she can choose a new champion."

Alice looked at her father with her eyes wide opened, she had already understood before he had even said the crucial part.

"Eighteen years ago, on the day of your birth, an oracle told your mother and me that you were the second coming of Idril, her reincarnation. You see, it has been foretold that when the time comes, you will remember your past life and find a worthy warrior to whom you will give Andorel's legacy so that he may undertake the trials to earn the title."

Arahaelben would have continued telling his story, but the elf saw that it was already a lot for Alice to process.

"I think that is enough for today my dear." He said. "Why don't you get some rest and we'll continue this conversation tomorrow."

Alice simply nod and passed her hand in her hair. Her fingers stopped at her ear where she caressed the tip for a few seconds. This was still so unreal to her. Arahaelben led her outside where Roy was still waiting while eating an apple.

"Ereinion will escort you to my home where I have a room prepared for you." The older elf said.

"I'm sorry father but all this is so overwhelming even this city." Alice replied. "I won't be able to sleep tonight unless I do it above ground amongst humans."

"I'm afraid that would be unwise my child…" Arahaelben started to say but was interrupted.

"With due respect, she can stay with me. I have a guess bedroom and my apartment is up there. She'll be safe and comfortable." Roy explained.

"Very well." The older elf said.

The decision being made, Alice and Roy left accompanied by Arahaelben.

_**Montreal, the streets above**_

The sun had already set when Alice emerged from the Undercity to return to the human world, sort of speak. Followed by her father and guided by her protector, the trio made their way through the residential parts of the city.

"What about my bag and my suitcase?" The young woman asked as she realised she had forgotten something.

"Don't worry, I've already sent people to recover them. They will be delivered to you tomorrow morning." Her father assured her.

Alice let out a sight of relieve before turning her attention to Roy. She noticed that he had not said a single word since they had returned to the surface. Furthermore, the young man seemed to be constantly looking over his shoulder and his face bore a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" She inquired.

"We're being followed." Roy answered in voice barely louder than a whisper. "They have been since we exited the Undercity."

Alice and Arahaelben looked around nervously when suddenly all the lights around them seemed to disappear, leaving only the faint glow of the moon and the stars.

"Magical darkness." Roy said.

"Dark elves." Arahaelben replied.

The silence of the empty street died a few seconds later when the sound of footsteps filled the air.

Walking down the street, Vernia had full confidence that she would succeed in her mission; she brought enough muscle for task after all. Walking beside the dark elf were two massive creatures. The beasts stood on two fur covered legs with hooves for feet, their hairless chest were reminiscent of athlete and they had a bull's head.

"Minotaurs, she's got minotaurs now?" Alice said with a panicked tone.

"You know her?" Arahaelben asked.

"We've met, but I'm not here for her." Vernia said as she stood ten meters away from the trio. "This time I'm here for Andorel."

"Andorel?" The older elf asked again confused.

"I suggest you two find a place to hide." Roy said as he stepped forward with the belt buckle in hand.

The young man placed it at his waist and straps deployed from each side forming a belt. Recognizing it as Andorel's legacy, Arahaelben wanted to ask how Roy had come into procession of the artifact but his daughter grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away before he got the chance.

"You humiliated me earlier but now I shall have your head." Vernia said menacingly.

"Good luck with that." The half-elf answered as he placed the green medallion into the tray and slammed it close. "TRANSFORM."

"Courage Form." A deep voice coming from the buckle said as the orb emitted a green glow.

_A green crest representing the medallion appeared under his feet and slowly rose to his head. As it moves up, the magic circle replaced his clothes with armor and disappeared after passing his head. At first the armor was all black but the colors quickly appeared as the excess energy was released._

Now that he was transformed, Andorel slowly walked towards his foes full of confidence.

The two minotaurs stood their ground while Vernia backed away as the armored warrior came towards her.

"Tear him apart." She whispered under her breath.

Andorel was about to draw his swords when a noise caught his attention towards his right side. He barely had time to look when a third minotaur, larger than his two companions, charged and rammed the unsuspecting warrior. Roy was thrown away by the force of the impact which made him drop his blades. He barely had time to get back to his feet when one the other minotaurs rammed him as well making him fly in another direction. The third beast slammed the warrior before he could touch the ground sending flying the direction he had come from.

"How does it feel Andorel? To know that your death is coming." Vernia asked with an evil smile.

"I told you, didn't I?" Roy said as he painfully got back to his feet. "Victory favors those who are not without courage."

The young man clenched his fist and assumed and fighting stance. The largest minotaur let out a loud roar before charging the warrior. On Andorel's wrist, the glyphs on the circlet began to glow while energy exited the gemstone and entered his fist. As the beast got closer, it lowered its head so that the horns would impale its prey that still hadn't move. At the last second, Roy punched his attacker on top of its head right between the horns. The impact was so violent that the minotaur was stopped in its tracks; its head was crushed and the spine popped out of its back killing the beast instantly.

Seeing their stronger comrade die so easily, the two remaining minotaur froze; wondering if they should retreat or launch a simultaneous attack. Not given them time to decide, Andorel ran to pick up his swords that he had dropped earlier. He then brought the longer of the two to his belt buckle to that the orb on the guard could be seen by the one on the buckle.

"Courageous slash." The voice from the buckle said.

Energy left the buckle to enter the long sword and then travelled to the short one. Seeing this, the two beasts put all their strength into a desperate charge hoping to kill the armor glad elf before he could finish them. Roy turned around and swung his short sword horizontally at the first monster, then his long one vertically at the second beast. The two slashes left energy arks that travelled to their intended targets. The first wave hit its mark at neck level, severing the head clean which was thrown away by the pressure of the blood flow in the jugular. The second wave sliced the second minotaur straight in the middle, making the two halves empty itself on the street.

Seeing her three monsters defeated, Vernia used a sphere of magical darkness to cover her retreat as she fled the scene. The dark elf ran from rooftop to rooftop trying to get as much distance between herself and Andorel as she could when suddenly something wrapped itself around her legs making fall to the ground. Before she could free herself however, the sorceress found herself surrounded by a group of dark elves wearing clothes reminiscent of modern day ninjas.

"What are you doing?" She asked in panicked.

"You were given one chance and you failed." The first dark elf, a female answered.

"You even failed to die in battle." A second, a male this time, added.

"So the master ordered us to bring you back in chains if you couldn't kill Andorel." The third dark elf, another female, finished.

Vernia tried to scream but her mouth was gagged before she could and in a matter of seconds, she was all tied up and taken away.

Meanwhile, Roy removed the medallion from his belt buckle and cancelled his transformation. After doing so, he fell to his knees; his forehead was covered in sweat and he could barely breathe.

"Roy, are you all right?" Alice asked as she ran to him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The young elf answered as he got back to his feet.

"How is it that you have this?" Arahaelben asked as he took the buckle away from Roy.

The older elf ran the buckle in his hands, his eyes clearly indicating that he could not believe it was there.

"Idril gave it to me." Roy answered which got him looks of surprise from both Alice and her father.

The revelation was a blow to both of them. Neither Alice nor Roy however truly understood the implications of such an event it would. As for Arahaelben, he knew all too well that the presence of the artifact meant that a new darkness was about to fall.

"_But why him? Why is he the one chosen to become Andorel?" _He thought to himself. In his eyes, the future seemed very dark indeed.


End file.
